


Fall from grace

by rheemedia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lust, Mixed feelings, Mutual Pining, Possible smut, Pre-Thor (2011), Slow Burn, canon divergence- everything's in universe but pre Thor, might stray into MCU territory??, not me, reference to abuse, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheemedia/pseuds/rheemedia
Summary: Eira is the daughter of an Asgardian lesser lord, and so is invited to their yearly ball. Despite initial apprehension Eira begins to enjoy herself until she finds herself in a tricky situation, leading to a display of heroics from a more unexpected member of the Asgardian royals. She can't get him off her mind and nor she off his, but can the mutual feeling go further in an almost feudal socciety?I've been wanting this kind of fic for ages and couldn't find one, so I thought Id give in and writeIt myself :) I'm pretty new to fic writing so bear with





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is almost totally new to me but I'll give it a go! This first chapter is mainly about introducing my OC but things will pick up next chapter when we meet a certain god of mischief :)  
> Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in the work, all rights go to marvel (except for my OCs ofc!)

The great ballroom of Asgard was packed full of nobles and gentrymen, lords and ladies all gathered for the yearly ball celebrating the turn of the seasons. Rich purples and violent golds dazzled the eyes of the asgardian servants as ladies twirled passed in a whirlwind of opulence, dancing along to the merry flutes and violins played for the guests. On the surface it seemed a room of joy and well deserved fun, yet for Eira nothing could be worse. 

As the daughter of a lesser lord, it was her apparent duty to attend each year, according to exasperated mother just a week earlier.  
Despite Eira's protests at the unnecessary frivolity of the event Hillevi would not comply to the will of her daughter, "The king has personally invited the family to attend the celebration this year, as a result of your fathers loyal service, I will not have our name dragged through the dirt because of one young woman, who ought to start acting like one!"  
Her mothers anger confused Eira. She had never been no insistent at her attendance before, so why now?  
Was it because she was officially a woman now and her mother now believed that having a wayward daughter of age was so much more shameful than a wayward daughter who was only a child? Well, Eira thought , I suppose it made sense, though she want nearly as wayward as her family thought. Sure, she preferred the company of locals and servants to scholars and princes but the latter were so dull and close minded, caring only for the mundane affairs of the court and climbing the political ladders for personal gain.  
When did people stop reading and writing and painting and enjoying life, she had always wondered? Why did proper have to be so terrible?  
Unwilling to continue the argument Eira gave up and accepted the invitation. It seemd she would have to finish her book another day. 

On the day of the ball, servants arrived at Eira's rom to assist her in preparation, including her close friend Freydis, though she was always aware no one could find out about her frat amidship. With those deemed inferior to herself. Freydis' outgoing and confident nature, so rare for a girl in her position was always welcome by Eira, especially in situations like these where she herself was feeling neither outgoing or confident.  
"Feeling excited?" Freydis whispered excitedly into her ear whilst attempting to braid Eira's golden hair into a intricate design.  
"Hardly" she murmured back "I last attended the celebrations so long ago I can hardly remember what happened, and I was too young to attend that ghastly ball anyway. Odin help me through this." She groaned, still discreet enough so as not to arise suspicions from the other serving girls of her improper friendship. Freydis stifled a snigger at her friends' discontent causing a well needed smile to creep onto Eira's face just as her hair was being completed.  
"Shall we get you into you dress now my lady?" The older servant asked  
"Go on then" she replied, flashing a polite smile at the woman.  
Dressing was always the worst. Right corsets did not agree with Eira, not one bit, yet for the sake of her mothers damn she endured, grasping the end of her bed for support as she felt the air being squeezed from her lungs. 

Walking down the stars to the entrance hall Eira felt like a complete alien in her own skin. Once the maids had finished their frantic preparation the same girl was not looking back out of the mirror. The girl in the morning had loosely curled golden hair, a bit disheveled yet nevertheles pleasant looking. She had worn riding trousers with a basic shirt on top, loosely tied in the hazy autumn air.  
Now the girl looking out of the mirror was (almost) the image of a proper lady. Where had all those curves come from? The corset was complete hell to wear, she could barely movie- this would not be getting worn again, no thank you.  
Whose dress even was she waring? It was many layers of fine azure silk adorned with silver jewels. She definitely did not have anything so light and pretty in her wardrobe.  
Dispute the change Eira was glad to see Freydis had not exactly done an excellent job on her hair, leaving somewhat of an untamed look about her. Well, nonetheless Hillevi would be pleased.  
Thankfully she was allowing a calm journey to the palace if Asgard that evening, Mother and Father ready to enjoy the festivities and daughter- no so much. 

The joyous atmosphere just seemed so superficial, yet Eira found d herself unable to defy her mother as initially planned. Seeing the woman who loved and raised her with such prise in her eyes was too much if a thing to break.  
Instead Eira tried her best to engage in the celebration, which predominantly involved hovering at the edge of the room feeling awkward and observing the rest of the room.  
She had never seen so many finely dressed people all in one place, no  
one more so than the royal family themselves. Even Eira had to admit they were something to behold.  
At the head of the room on a gleaming germ throne say Odin the king of the gods intimidating yet the kind of man who without effort inspires trust and loyalty. She remembered their hast meeting, just a short exchange of words when he had visited her father and he seemed relatively cordial enough.  
The same could be said for Frigga, beautiful Frigga standing dutifully beside her husband surveying the room as everyone danced. Eira watched as Friggas eyes rested for a moment upon her eldest son who was twirling some giggly girl in his arms before they moved off.  
Thor adored being the centre of attention. The woman he was with must have been the sixth or seventh of the night, not including those she had seen him sneak out of the hall with; he hoping for a little fun, her, each presumably believing she could tame the mighty Thor. Unlikely.  
Finally there was the second of of ins sons, the illusive Loki. More guarded than Thor, she thought, less of a dominating presence, yet the trickster god had received his fair share if laughs that night. Eira smiled thinking about the wine which had mysteriously fallen onto the pompous lord Housaris.  
She scanned the ballroom for him absently, just a few minutes ago he too had been twirling with some ditsy lady yet he was no where to be seen- ever the illusive royal.  
Suddenly Eira felt a presence behind her. She jumped and spun round to be net with the face of some unknown asgardian lord. She recognised him from earlier in the night, and smiled politely, " good evening my lord" she said simply  
"Good evening to you my lady" he replied, "I would be honoured if such a beautiful young maiden would care to join me for a dance?"  
Eira felt taken aback. No one had asked her to dance, it's not like she wanted to and there was something about this man which made her feel uneasy. Yet she didn't know how to refuse without being rude. Damn her manners!  
She smiled again, desperately cringing inwardly "I'd be delighted" she replied and reluctantly took his outstretched hand as the tall lord lead her further into the soup of dancers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Next chapter should be up soon xx


End file.
